The Proteomics Facility was developed as a shared resource during the current funding period with the help of developmental funds from the CCSG. The Facility, which is equipped with four mass spectrometers, performs proteomic analyses for members of the Cancer Center using mass spectrometry. Services of the Facility include characterization of synthetic peptides and phosphopeptides, identification of proteins, and analysis of protein modification.